


'Coz you had a bad day

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [260]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where the day isn't turning out how Phil planned it and its all horrible until its not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Coz you had a bad day

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes the day doesn’t turn out the way you want them to. It’s disappointing and sad and a good source of anger, but you should never let it bring you down, because as some famous guy once said, ‘It’s a bad day, not a bad life.’

Normally, Phil would agree. He’d always try to look at the positive spin of things and remain calm; think of a possible solution to a problem that presented itself to him like a horny drunk on St. Patrick’s day. 

But today wasn’t like his normal days. On his normal days, Phil would wake up at 6am, go for his morning jog, come back home to shower and have breakfast and by 8, he’d be on his way to work. He’d walk the 5 blocks to get from his apartment to his workplace, work steadily until lunch, grab a quick bite with Sitwell, May, and Maria, go back to work to empty his IN tray and by 5 he’d be ready to go home to watch a few episodes of whatever crappy reality show was on until it was time to go to bed.

Then, its rinse and repeat.

It might sound boring to some people - it is - but its a routine Phil has found to be the most satisfying. Besides, his ‘fun’ nights are reserved for Fridays and Saturdays when he’s not required to go to work the next day (even though he does sometimes).

So today, forgive Phil if he happened to be a little pissy (read: angrier than a volcano threatening to blow very hot lava at any second). He’s had a bad day. 

First, he woke up late, which made no fucking sense because he was sure he set his alarm the night before, so he had to skip his morning run. That meant he couldn’t see his jogging buddies Sam and Steve. A little after 6:30, it started raining hard, so Phil couldn’t stay mad - he hoped though that Sam and Steve had made their separate ways home before the rain started. At 8:45, Phil had to rush out of his apartment because he accidentally fell asleep on the couch while eating a piece of toast. 

That would have been fine too if it weren’t raining really hard and if the wind wasn’t trying to topple him over. Phil’s umbrella was turned inside out. He had to abandon the umbrella in a nearby trashcan. Just as he let go of it and turned, a lighting bolt hit that very same umbrella and Phil was very glad he wasn’t holding on to it. 

He took shelter in a nearby bus stop after that and fished his phone from his pocket when he heard it ringing.

“Man, where are you?” Jasper hissed instead of greeting.

“It’s raining, Lola’s in the shop, and I almost got hit by lightning. Where do you think I am?” Phil bitched back.

“I don’t know. Having tea with the queen? Just get your ass here, you have a presentation to give in 15 minutes.” Jasper reminded him.

“Shit!” 

“Language!” The woman next to Phil reprimanded, holding her hands over her son’s ears - or at least Phil thought it was her son. Probably is.

“Sorry. I wasn’t-” Phil sighed, looked up at the sky with a defeated look, before running out into the rain again in an attempt to get to work at least partially dry. He wasn’t very successful as he now resembled a sopping wet cat.

Phil wanted to dance when he finally reached his office building, and he would have but then the rain stopped. Complete with skies clearing and birds chirping. Phil breathed in through his mouth, and breathed out through his nose to avoid punching the wall. It didn’t work very well, but it would have to do.

He had to slide in through the elevator just to catch it before it closed, only to be received with an elevator-ful of glares directed at his wet self. When he reached his floor, he all but ran to his office where Jasper was waiting. 

“What happened?” Jasper asked, horrified at what Phil looked like. 

“This is what happens when you try to run in the rain, Jasper.” Phil rolled his eyes. “Take off your clothes.” Phil said, pulling Jasper into his office.

“Whoa, man. You know I love you but I’m married. And I’m not gay.” Jasper told him, crossing his arms across his chest.

“I can’t go meet the heads of the World Social Conflict Committee wet. I’ve got a sweater and some khakis over there.” Phil pointed to his office closet. “Go! I’ve got less than 5 minutes!” 

Phil started to take things out of his bag when he realized that it’s been open all along. All of his files, his papers,  _his laptop_. They were all wet now. “No. Nononononononononono. NO.”

“What’re you- Oh shit.” Jasper said, his suit in hand. 

“What am I gonna do? I can’t make a presentation in-” Phil glanced at his watch, “2 minutes.” 

“Forget it. We’ll get it fixed later. Go change! I’ll ask May if she has an unofficial copy of your draft!” Jasper pulled him up and handed him his clothes before running out of the office.

Phil did as he was told and managed to come into the conference room only 30 seconds late only to find the room empty.

“Phil, I got your-” Jasper stopped short at the door, then noticing that it was empty, he walked towards Phil. “Where is everybody?”

Phil was about to say something when his phone started ringing. When the call ended, Phil was just about ready to tear his hair out and mess up the conference room.

‘Mr. Coulson, Yes. I’m calling to tell you that the WSCC has decided to postpone the meeting due to inclement weather. Thank you. Have a nice day.’ The girl on the other line said. 

Bitch.

Phil breathed. No, that’s wrong. She might be a really nice girl. It’s not her fault she’s the bearer of bad news.

“What’d they say?” Jasper asked him.

“They moved the meeting ‘coz it was raining.” Phil gritted through his teeth. “Excuse me.” Phil walked out of the room, with a blank face and a calm demeanor. 

Once he was out of the building he turned down the nearest alley until he came out the other end. He took in a deep breath and screamed. Loud and frustrated. He started kicking on a car that happened to be parked there while grunting out reasons why the WSCC was just a bunch of lunatic conservatives that refused to get with the times, and condemned everyone that didn’t think like them.

“Whoa, whoa! Wait! Stop! What are you doing?!”

Phil paused, his foot in midair and his hands on the hood of the car, bracing himself for another kick. Phil wasn’t a complete maniac, he was just kicking at the tire. 

The man that had spoken had his hands up in the air as if trying to calm an animal, slowly inching his way towards Phil. “What are you doing to my car?” He asked again.

Phil looked down at himself and as if just now registering what he was actually doing, straightened up and had decency to look embarrassed and apologetic.

“I’m sorry. I was just frustrated.” Phil pulled on the hem of his suit, and straightened his tie. 

“I can see that.” The man nodded, standing up straight now. “But normal people usually take it out on a stress ball. or become vigilante superheroes. Not kick a stranger’s tire.” The man grinned.

“Again, I apologize. I was frustrated and took out my anger on the first thing I saw. I’ll pay for damages.” Phil fished out a card from his pocket and handed it to the man. 

The man raised him an eyebrow but took the card, reading it out loud. “Jasper Sitwell?”

Phil frowned, before he remembered that this was actually Jasper’s suit, so it would make sense that one of his spare cards was tucked in there. “Oh no, that’s- That’s my colleague. I’m-” Phil started feeling around for a pen but found nothing. 

Seriously, Jasper. Who doesn’t carry a pen on their person?

“Here, just put your number here.” The man handed him his phone, as he bent down to check on the car. 

Phil took the phone and punched in his details. “My name is Phil Coulson.” He said as he handed the phone back to the man. 

“Cool. I’m Clint.” He smiled again. “Looks like you didn’t damage my baby.” He pat the car twice. “But I’ll keep your number just in case.” He winked at Phil. 

Phil wasn’t sure if he was being flirted with or not.

“If you want to release some of that pent up energy, you should come by my studio some time. Well, me and my friend’s.” Clint started to walk around the car towards the driver’s side and opened the door. 

“Like, martial arts?” Phil asked.

“Yeah.” Clint grinned proudly. “You wouldn’t have to hold back sparring with Natasha.” 

“Oh, I-” Phil was going to finish that sentence with ‘don’t really have time to do martial arts right now’ but before he could, Clint interrupted.

“Or me. I’m sure I can take you.“ Clint smirked playfully, letting his eyes travel Phil’s body slowly. “I’m  _really good”_

Before Phil could say anything else, Clint got into the driver’s side and turned the car on. “I’ll text you the address.”

and with that, Clint left. 

Phil was left standing there debating with himself if the day was good or bad. Despite everything, it was leaning towards good.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/123460294976/i-found-a-shirt-that-says-its-been-a-ruff-day)


End file.
